Mesmerized
by Rosella6199
Summary: Rewritten Version of Charmed: Lucy, the one who was the spectator as her own heart grew and began to love her best friend, leaves Fairy Tail in hopes to forget the pain of hiding and the fear of rejection, to forget her past as it continues to haunt her. What will happen when she leaves? Is someone going to mourn for her once she does? And who will save her, and help after? RoLu XD
1. The Second Side of the Coin

**Author's note: AND it's back! Here's the long awaited rewritten version of "Charmed"!**

**I won't bother you any longer as I know some of you have been waiting for this, but here's just a little something: **I made a little account on Ask . fm, and I wanted some of you to visit it (if you don't mind) , all you have to do is ask me questions. That's it, and I answer any question that you throw at me, any question at all.

_**Here's the link: **_ask . fm / rosella 6199 _(just remove the spaces)_

**ENJOY! XD**

…

"Morning, Luce~!" Natsu greeted as the said person entered the famous Fairy Tail building.

"Good morning Natsu!" She replied as she sat down on the counter, waving to Mirajane, the guild's bartender, "Mira-san, may I have a strawberry shake?"

"Of course, Lucy," And Mira disappeared to fix up the drink, "Have you heard?" She asked once she returned, handing Lucy the drink, "I succeeded!"

"In what?" Lucy asked, slurping her favorite beverage.

"I got them together! Lisanna and Natsu, I knew they were perfect for each other," Lucy felt her heart twisting in her chest as Mira informed her of the newly made couple, she felt this loneliness in her heart.

"Oh," Was her only reply to the news.

"You seem sad," Mira took a moment to look into Lucy's eyes, "Don't tell me…"

"No!" Lucy immediately shouted, earning the curious glance of the bartender, "I was just disappointed that Natsu didn't tell me about it, I thought I was his best friend…"

"Oh! Don't worry, he didn't tell anyone yet, no one knows but me, you and them!" Mira seemed convinced with the excuse, and tried to cheer the blonde up.

"Lisanna!" Lucy turned her head to face Lisanna, Mirajane's sister, after hearing Natsu's shout, her eyes softened at the sight of the white haired girl, "Morning!" Natsu greeted.

"Good morning, how's everyone?" Lisanna Straus asked, joining Natsu as she sat down next to him, "Eh? Where's Lucy-san?"

"I'm here," Lucy answered as she took her drink and went to sit next to Lisanna, "Do you want something?" She didn't want to sound mean, but she couldn't help it, something seemed wrong about the girl.

Natsu looked at Lucy, with a strange look in his eyes, one that Lucy never seen except for the certain moments when his friends' past were revealed, that look of protective anger. One glance and Lucy knew that she crossed the line, "Sorry, Lisanna, I was just tired and grumpy, stayed up all night writing," She faked a yawn, making it seem true.

"Nah, it's fine," Lisanna glanced at Natsu then back at Lucy, "I just wanted to ask you something, did Nee-san tell you about….um…"She gestured between herself and Natsu.

"Yeah, congrats, to the both of you," Lucy congratulated the both of them, faking a smile, "I knew that both of you would match!"

"Haha," Lisanna smiled, "Thanks, I was just afraid that you might not accept, I mean, I thought that maybe you and Natsu got close, while I was gone and…."

"Lis!" Natsu shouted, the members of the guild all ended up staring, "I told you, there's nothing between us, we're just friends!" Lucy's heart couldn't hold up any longer, it felt like someone dug up a hole into it, then slowly shredding it into pieces, leaving only an empty hole as a replacement.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, slowly, "We're just friends, you have nothing to worry about, Lisanna-san," She assured Lisanna, while reminding herself. _"We're just friends, just friends. He sees me as a friend, nothing more. Stop wasting your time, Lucy! Accept it!"_

"Oh, sorry," Lisanna looked down, onto her lap, where her hands laid, "You're angry with me, right Natsu? Lucy-san?"

"No, Lis, it's fine," Natsu said, smoothly and calmly, "I'm sure that Luce isn't mad, right?"

"O-of course, it's fine," Lucy slowly said, "I know how it feels, it's just a little bit of protectiveness about your boyfriend that comes along with the man."

"Really? You know how it feels?" Lisanna curiously asked, "Are you dating anyone?"

"Uh… no! I-I just remember that feeling, is all," Lucy shook her head, cheeks flushed.

Natsu just looked at her, wondering about what Lisanna asked Lucy just now, _"Remember that feeling? Does that that they broke up or something?"_

As if reading his thoughts, Lisanna asked, "Did you break up?"

"Um…" Lucy was uncomfortable with this subject, and Natsu sensed it.

"Never mind it, Lis," Natsu told her, even if he was curious too, "I think it's time we told everyone about us? I mean, I'm sure they heard our conversation."

"Yeah," It was Lisanna's turn to blush this time; she stood up, alongside Natsu and shouted, trying to get everyone's attention, "Um, guys!"

"Me and my girlfriend have something to tell you," Now, that caught everyone's attention, most of them thought it was Lucy how was dating him, so when Natsu stood up with Lisanna instead, they were shocked, "We are dating, and I wanted to tell everyone."

Cheers and laughs echoed throughout the room, however, some glances did spare some time to land on Lucy, who sat lonely by herself, behind the standing couple. When Lucy noticed a few people looking at her, she smiled, a sad smile and mouthed, "I'm fine"

She just stood up, whispered a few words into Gray's ears and then left the building and the awaited chaos of celebration.

…

Everyone was sleeping by the time the sun rose, including the new couple. However, some weren't asleep; Levy and Gajeel were still up, along with Gray.

The bluenette strode to Gray, who was shirtless and sitting by the counter, "What did Lu-chan say to you?"

"None of your business, Levy," He replied simply, "It's too late to fix it, even if you tried," Levy was confused by this; she didn't know what's too late to be fixed.

"Fix what?" She was starting to shout, she was pissed. Her best friend was hiding something from her, even when Levy wanted to help. She saw Lucy, she knew her, and when Lucy was suffering, Levy would be there. But she can't right now, she doesn't know what was happening, "Tell me, Gray!"

"Look, it's nothing," Gray continued sipping his drink, "If she wanted to tell you, she would of already."

He stood up, and left, his back revealing nothing as he opened the doors and slipped out.

"What is it, why is Lu-chan hurting?" Levy fell onto her knees, tears beginning to sting into her eyes, Gajeel was just behind the counter, munching on some screws while all this unfolded, like a silent eye, waiting for that chance to jump in.

…

"Lucy?" Gray arrived at her apartment, knocking on her door, "Are you okay? It's me, Gray."

"G-Gray," The door clicked opened, revealing Lucy. She looked gruesome, with bloodshot eyes from crying, wrinkled clothes as she didn't change, her bangs hiding her face and her body was shaking. Once the door was out of their way, Lucy ran and hugged Gray, then pulled him into her dark and lonely place, called home.

"Lucy, what happened?" Gray asked, once Lucy calmed down, "Did you mean it, what you told me?"

"Y-yeah…" Lucy looked up to meet his eyes, hers were filled with despair unlike before, "I'm leaving Fairy Tail…"

…

**Author's notes: ****The name of this chapter, well I was thinking... Natsu and Lisanna are happy and living their lives at the fullest, but because of this, Lucy is at her end, suffering endlessly... There's always another side to something, I remember my grandfather used to say something along the lines of the name of this chapter, and so I decided to use it...**

**I hoped you liked it, and there would be more to come later on. Excuse me for my mistakes, if I made any, as I was rushing.**

**XD**


	2. Left My Heart

**Author's note: This chapter is a little leaning on the edge of "filler". Not many important things happened during the course of the chapter.**

**Review Replies are at the bottom, enjoy! XD**

…

The sun was up, and the hung-over mages slowly got up, one by one. Sooner or later, everyone was awake and was healed by Wendy. They helped clean up the mess that was created in the chaos during the celebration yesterday.

"Urgh," Natsu groaned as he felt the hammering in his head as he reached to stand up, with the kind assistance from his girlfriend, "I feel horrible."

"Should I go ask Wendy to come and help you?" Lisanna asked softly, trying not to worsen his pain.

"No, it's fine," Natsu finally got up, and leaned on the wall to remain in balance, "Just call Lucy for me," Natsu was used to her caring for him whenever he had a hangover, or when he was harmed. Not realizing how much that caught Lisanna off guard, or the pained look in her eyes, he expected her to leave. "You aren't leaving?"

Stung by the sharp tone of his voice, Lisanna scurried off to find Lucy, _"He's just grumpy, it's the alcohol talking, not him. He's just worried for his friend, that's why he wants to see her first before anyone, he just didn't see her yesterday so he's worried. I mean, Lucy's his friend, just a friend…"_

Gajeel just stared at Natsu in shock and possibly disgust, once Lisanna left; he walked over to the salmon-haired man.

**SLAP**

Natsu reached to his burning cheek while glaring at the brunette, "What is your problem?"

"You, you are my problem, Dragneel," Gajeel's glare was stronger and more piercing than Natsu's halfhearted stare, "You and your thick-headedness, do you not realize what you just said to your so-called _girlfriend_?" Gajeel reached down and grabbed a fistful of fabric from Natsu shirt, keeping him up so that he won't fall due to the nausea.

"She went and helped you, tried to care even when she didn't have the power to do so, and you know what you did?" Gajeel sneered in disgust from having to explain all this to him, "You called someone's name, no, some other girl's name instead. You refused her help!"

Something clicked in Natsu mind, and he realized the damage he added to Lisanna's suspiciousness of Lucy, _"No, I need to find her and…. And apologize!"_ He freed himself from Gajeel's grasp and struggled to the doors, feeling his heart was stammering in his throat. The nausea was getting to him as the room spun, duplicating everything, and then he felt this rush of sickness in the back of his mouth, trying to spring free.

Not holding it in anymore, Natsu vomited on the floor, whilst holding the door as a support. Wendy and Mirajane immediately rushed over, cleaning the mess and healing him, attempting to stop Natsu from further ruining the floor.

Wendy, being the great doctor, fixed him up in no time and he was out the door. Running to Lucy's apartment, he was just a rush of wind and a blur to others passing.

Once he was there, he saw Lisanna, just about to knock on the door, he shouted, "Lis!" Even Lucy heard his scream of distress, "Look, I'm s-sorry."

Lisanna looked up with watery eyes, though hopeful and relieved, "Natsu…"

Lucy glanced at the sight from her window, above the couple. She could see them through the crack from the curtains, her eyes once again tearing up. She didn't say a thing, not a sound came from the silent spectator.

They rushed towards each other and hugged, embracing their partner, "Natsu, I wasn't hurting," Lisanna assured, "I know it's just that you were used to Lucy-san helping you rather than me, I mean, I was gone for a long time." She smiled in the crook of him neck, laying her head on his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicated scent.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm just…. I just didn't want to harm your already weak bond with Luce," Natsu reached his arms around the frail body of his lover, "Can you be friends, for me?"

Lisanna removed her head from it's previous position, looking into his onyx gaze, "Of course, you know I would do-"

She was cut off from her words, feeling a soft pair of lips upon hers, the slick blend of alcohol and Natsu's fiery taste, "Mmmm" came from her lips as they kissed right under Lucy's home, right under Lucy.

Meanwhile, the silent bystander of all this felt tears brimming in her eyes, the dam threatening to crash and fall. But she couldn't hold it in, letting the curtains fall and enclose her from the paining sight of her crush kissing someone else, releasing all the pain in the form of tears. Her body shaking, sobs coming out nonstop, she crouched on the ground, hugging her knees, dropping her head on them.

Once Gray heard a sob in the direction of the fragile woman in the second floor, he ran up. Seeing Lucy like this wasn't improving his thoughts about Lisanna or Natsu right now, and he had enough problems. He embraced Lucy, removing her hands around her knees, letting her cry on his shirt, wetting it horribly.

After a while, Gray released Lucy and watched her sleep, he carried her to her bed and covered her in the sheets, walking over to the bathroom to dry his shirt. Once finishing that, he went back to Fairy Tail, nearly freezing the damn streets in frustration and anger.

He pushed the doors open, and walked into the now clean building.

Natsu felt this smell of salt coming in the direction of the front doors, the scent mixing with the slight smell of Lucy; he turned his head, staring at Gray.

"Was someone crying, Ice Princess?" Earning a tired and half-hearted glare from his friend, Gray didn't even care anymore. He needed sleep and rest, but he still had this bubbling anger, directed to Natsu. This resulted to a worn out and frustrated version of the original clever and cunning Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray?" Natsu asked in worry, using his first name as his feelings were genuine.

"What?" Gray snapped, nearly hissing in irritation, "Just stay away from me, Dragneel," Now, he even hated Natsu's last name, hated the way he could look so happy and caring towards him when he wasn't even regarding Lucy's thoughts, "You are a filth in my sight," And he meant it, even the dumb and stupid salmon-haired dragon slayer could sense that.

Natsu visibly flinched as Gray walked away, watching him stride to the counter. He started thinking, _"What the hell? First Gajeel, now Gray? What I do this time?"_

While this happening, Lucy gathered her luggage and fled from the city, leaving behind her love and heart…

…

**Author's note: The name symbolizes Lucy, who decided to leave all of her feelings and the person who holds her heart behind. XD**

_**Review Replies:**_

**Rawrzyyz:** Thanks for the compliment, it truly made my day. And I'm just so happy that you read the story! I hope that I didn't disappoint you? Of course, I'll definitely continue with this fic, I promise~! XD

**WolfieANNE:** I'm quite surprised that you read this, and quite happy too. I'm all giddy from your comment. Thank you! RoLu will come sooner or later, I hope I didn't kill you yet… XD

**leosladay4ever: **Really? I tried to make that scene pop out, thank you for loving it! I hope you continue reading, and that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing~! :D

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Really? I'm glad that you like it already! Thanks for reviewing. Will you continue to review for me? XD

**1fairytaillover: **Not yet, she won't leave him completely, well sorta. You'll see soon enough! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing… :D

**NutmegFairy: **Your question that you sent me, well I think I answered it well enough. I think, but I'm not sure, not completely certain with my answer. I guess the plot is a bit overused, but I wanted to try to write something like this. If you do write something like this, I'll be glad to read it, send me the link? XD

**Stella10633: **Your welcome, I'm happy that you are able to read again. Trust me, I'm really happy, so much that I'm spinning in my chair with music playing in the background. I'm sure that my mom would come in and scold me for the loud music sooner or later. XD

**Thanks everyone who followed or favorited the story as well as the reviewers. Love ya'll! XD**


	3. Replacement

**Author's note:** Late update, I know and I'm sorry. School's just've been a total bitch when it comes to rest and I was writing a one-shot called 'Prohibited'. You can read it if you want, if you don't want to… then don't.

Anyways, I don't mean to sound mean or anything of the sort, I've been in a bad mood and it's not receding.

I wouldn't have updated this at all today if it wasn't for FMAB (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), I decided to watch it… AGAIN, and it's first opening got me inspired to write, so here I am~! XD

Review Replies are it the bottom, and thanks to all that reviewed!

**Oh, one more thing! Oak Town was the location of the Phantom Lord guild, however it is now disbanded. So, I decided to use it for Sabertooth's HQ since the guild real location is currently unknown… And I know that it's not really part of the train system in Fiore, but let's just say it is… 'Kay?**

…

The sound of the train running on its tracks awoke Lucy Heartfillia up from her slumber, she rubbed tiringly at her eyes and yawned. The light from outside penetrated into the curtains which were covering the window, she pulled them aside and glanced out before hearing a nearly silent question, "May I sit here?"

She looked up to meet the dark gaze of a man, his black bangs covering one of his eyes. Her cheeks started to heat up and her heart was beating ferociously in her chest, to avoid being embarrassed in front of the stranger, she turned to continue staring at the ever changing scenery, "Sure," she replied coolly, "The seat next to me is free."

"Thank you."

No other words were exchanged throughout the next hour or so, before Lucy couldn't stand the awkward silence, "So, where are you heading? I mean it's been a while since you sat down…"

"Hmm?" the man seemed to have silently dozed off.

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry," Lucy now felt a twinge of guild in her system, "Forget I ever asked."

"No, it's fine," he replied, "I'm heading to Oak Town, you?"

"I-I don't really know…" After a few seconds, the man birst into a soft laughter, "W-what?"

"N-nothing, it's just weird," For the first time since they met, he smiled, "I'm Rogue Cheney, Sabertooth mage."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SABERTOOTH?!" the other people sitting in the same car stared at her, then one by one, they returned back to what they were previously doing. Lucy's cheeks stared to color in embarrassment, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that."

"Nah, it's fine, many people react that way," Rogue looked at her for a bit before adding, "But it's weird, not many people shout that loud…"

"Oh! Right, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, former Fairy Tail mage," she felt the tears sting in her eyes before she blinked them away, and laughing slightly, "It was fun while it lasted."

"What happened?"

"Nothing important, just a little fight, is all," She lied, it wasn't little, it nearly cost her all of her happiness… if it wasn't for Gray.

Rogue sensed her uneasiness and decided to let the subject drop, "How about coming over to Sabertooth, to get some refreshments?"

Lucy thought about it, weighing out the pros and the cons, _'I am famished and need to get something else to wear while I'm travelling… But they're Sabertooth, one of the things I learned in Fairy Tail was not to trust them, they could kill you whenever and wherever, they just like to play and toy with their prey beforehand… Hmm, I guess I should go, but I'll have Leo with me at all times, just in case..'_

"Sure~! Why not?" She responded, "It's in Oak Town, no?"

"Yeah."

…

Around half an hour past before an announcement was made, "Next stop, Oak Town!" As the last word was spoken, an explosion could be heard from the outside, Lucy and Rogue immediately stood up.

They made haste and got out of the train, and witnessed a sight like none other. There stood a woman, she was beautiful… the most dazzling person Lucy ever seen, though not in a pure and innocent way, unlike Mirajane, the woman before her seemed sinister and extremely powerful.

The most surprising trait was her wings, protruding out of her back were the shadow-licked extensions, similar to Freed's rune wings, however, she wasn't flying as she just landed. There was dark and mysterious shadows surrounding her and the atmosphere suddenly turned into a sullen and dark battlefield, "Long time no see, aniki," Her voice was golden, pure and smooth, like a princess, "Who's she?" She asked whilst gesturing to the blonde next Rogue.

"Roselle, why are you here?" Roselle Blood was the woman standing before them, her brown yet highlighted with gold, hair flicked in the wind, she was Rogue's adopted sister.

"Oh, just wanted to see you, of course," Roselle, or Rose for short, smirked at her brother's obvious worry, "But I do have a mission, as _the Guardian of Blood_."

"What is going on?" Lucy finally spoke, "Who is she, Rogue-san?"

"This is Roselle Blood, my little sister, though we're not related by blood."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfillia…" Roselle started to stride towards Lucy, ignoring Rogue. Slowly, the shadows surrounding her dispersed, and so did the wings, revealing a seemingly normal girl wearing a black tube top and dark blue faded jeans, which were accompanied by black combat boots.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" Her fear causing her to stutter while speaking.

"You weren't informed yet?" Rose asked, wiggling her brows, as if in thought, "That's weird… Very weird, maybe Brian was delayed, seeing as he can't explain for you, I'll do it."

"Explain what?" Lucy asked, the fear was slowly creeping in her.

"Nothing scary. Now, _Ryos_, go away,"She spoke as she turned to face Rogue, "You know that you can't disobey me, aniki."

"Yes, Blood-sama," Lucy noticed the different exchange, Rogue didn't call Roselle by her name unlike before, and in return, Rosella called him _Ryos._ Rogue turned after letting his worried gaze land on Lucy for a couple seconds before walking off.

"Oh, don't worry, Lucy-san, I'll explain," Roselle smiled, a genuine and sparkling smile, just as precious as Rogue's previous one, "Let's walk?"

Lucy just nodded in response.

…

"Let's see, where to start?" Roselle took Lucy far from the train, which stopped in the middle of the tracks, the rest of the passengers had to walk, "I came from a country called Santiara, though I was born in Fiore."

"Where's that?" Lucy never heard of a place with such a name.

"You wouldn't know, would you? It's a secluded area, sealed by magic. No one knows anything about the place. The capital is named Venus. The land consists of many climates, a desert, mostly beaches and urban cities, a tropical rainforest and a volcanic area. It is very far from Fiore.

There's a lot of explaining to be done, trust me. Okay, here we go…

I am a _Chosen One_ and so are you, only a very few of us who descended from the Gods. We each are specialized at our magic, as you possess the most Celestial keys and you are also the heir to both the Heartfillia and the Arcane clans." Rose glanced at Lucy's confused face, "Your mother was once a Chosen One, her last name, before marrying off to the bastard, was Arcane, Layla Arcane. She was definitely the best and most honored of us all, I adored her and I still idolize her.

The people of Santiara are divided into clans, there are only seven clans remaining to this day. However, when your mother was still alive, there were hundreds living in a prosperous country, where everyone smiled and laughed every day…"

"What happened?" Lucy asked, curiosity being clearly conveyed in her features.

"When Layla left to marry Jude-sama, she was only 23 years old, two years later you were born. But, when she did so, it was to run away from Santiara and its prince, who demanded marriage. Ever since then, Santiara had fallen into its worst generation of rulers, King Shiki Howard. To deprive himself of anger and the pain of rejection, he flipped our land upside down, the country fell apart, and to protect the outside world from the prince's wrath, the Gods sealed the land.

The Gods are the leaders of each clan, Layla was the only female ruler, she inherited the Arcane clan whereas, you father ran the Heartfillia clan.

In an attempt to stop the current King, the Gods are gathering the strongest mages, the young heirs to the remaining clans. However, there aren't seven of us, even though there are seven clans. You are an example of the reason why, clan leaders either have to marry each other, or a member to the royal family. And thus, leading to the merge of two clans.

I am the current heir to the Blood and Valentine throne, they are the only clans left on the dark side. Many years ago, the clans were separated into two sides, the dark and the light. However, as the King continued to ruin the kingdom, those sides grouped together to form the neutral side.

There are two dark clans and five light clans, together they are known as the neutral side. We are the only ones who have married parents; at least that's what I've heard," Lucy was getting a little dizzy due to the over load of information, but continued to nod to show she understood.

"Each Chosen One has an alias, mine being the Guardian of Blood, I have three different powers and so do you. My base magic is the power of the shadows, a base magic is the original power you have before you turn into a Chosen One, yours would be Celestial Spirit magic. My supporting magic would be both of the stars and the moon. I believe yours is also of the stars, but the second one should be sky dragon slayer magic…

There are many different versions of star magic, yours, for example, follow the path of light and mine is of dark, this happens as our blood is different due to the different clans we belong to."

"Hmm, I understand… I think," As Lucy spoke, Rose's wings returned, slowly spreading themselves out into the open air, as if stretching.

"_Hidden Flight,"_ she chanted as the wings started flapping, "You'll believe everything when I show it to you, Lucy," Her body is now in midair, her wings keeping her air born, she stretched her arm out towards Lucy and gestured for her to grab it.

Lucy hesitated at first before reluctantly placing her palm on Roselle's hand, the brunette pulled her in and they flew.

Lucy could feel the wind brushing against her cheeks, and could see the breath-taking sight of the trees and grass below them. Suddenly, she felt this vibration against the woman holding her in an embrace, letting her experience all of this, "Um… Rose-san, I think your contact lacrima is ringing."

"Oh!" She reached into her jeans and pulled out a thin, potable lacrima and placed it near her ear, "Hello? Aniki?"

"_Are you flying, Roselle?"_ Came the voice on the other end.

"Of course, how else would I be able to take Lucy to Santiara?" She smirked as she knew that her brother would be shocked and deeply angered because of what she just said.

"… _Oh, okay. Just bring her back every week, okay, imoto?" _Rose was taken aback by the response, _"I plan on making her one of us, of the Sabertooth mages. You can train her better when she's in the same guild as you, right? Isn't that what you told me when you trained me?"_

"…Of course, Aniki, I'll bring her back. But if she learns to travel by herself, she is free to come and go however she likes."

"_Thank you, imoto…"_ And the conversation ended.

"Was that Rogue-san?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to see Rose.

"…Yes, it was. He asked to bring you back once a week, to do jobs and such." Lucy looked at her with a questioning expression, "You'll be joining Sabertooth, Lucy. It would be more convenient as I'm also a member."

They didn't talk after that, silently deciding to enjoy the sensation of flying instead of talking. Soon, they arrived at a pair of huge and vine covered gates, which was connected to concrete and sealed walls. These walls surrounded the entire kingdom, inside was a mystery as you can't pass the hazy sight behind the gates.

Lucy gulped before following the retreating back of the woman who brought her to hell on Earth…

…

**Author's note**: I hoped you liked it~! You can ask me anything, if you didn't understand. I named this chapter "Replacement" because Lucy might've found a replacement for Natsu and her previous friends. She found a new life, although more scary and unknown, and a new way of living.

**I put a list of Lucy's and Rose's spells (to be learned or learned) in my BIO. For past Charmed readers, you probably already know what Alchemic spells are, if you don't…. Wait and see~! **

_Review Replies:_

**JKitty12:** Thank you~! I don't know if this chapter is too much, or if you don't like it… But still, thank you for you kind review, you were the first to do so in the last chapter… XD

**Leoslady4ever:** Of course, Natsu is a moron, but he can be smart sometimes, right? Lucy's repairing herself, but I think that phase is over, for now… Thanks for reviewing~!

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** I know, even I felt bad for Lucy while writing that. But it had to happen, don't worry; you aren't alone when thinking Natsu is stupid, because he definitely is! XD

**WolfieANNE**: Here's more~! I hoped you enjoyed reading~! Thanks soooo much for reviewing, I guess I'm not used to someone like you reviewing like a reader… XD

**Badmintonholicxxx:** Thank you so much for the compliment, I try my best to make them descriptive… You know? I just feel like I want to be in the scene, but since I know what's gonna happen, I can't, so I want the readers to feel the same.

**Yuri Heart Cheney:** Rogue's been met, along with some twists…. Hoped you liked it~! Gray can't do that, now can he? One of the important characters in this fic would die! XD Thanks for reviewing~!

**NutmegFairy:** Lol, you probably aren't high, maybe…. XD I do love Natsu, one of the reasons is because of his denseness, sometimes, it's just plain funny. Though, not all the times… Whatever~!~Thanks so~ much for reviewing~!

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** I know, I know… Natsu's an idiot, always will be, but that makes him cute, no? Thanks for reviewing~!

**puppyX3:** I updated~! Yay~! XD Hoped you liked it, and thanks for reviewing~

**whynoywhynot: **I guess you now know where she's running to… I guess she's gonna become powerful, or not…. Whatever~! XD Thanks for the review and compliments…

**gralu4ever:** I guess I answered your question via PM, did you receive it? Anyways, I know it's a lot pairings, but I love em' all~! XD Thatnk's for the review~!

…

Thanks, to 12 reviewers~! Wow, that's a lot, no?

Anyways, I'm out~! See ya next time~!

**...**

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	4. Settling on the Horizon

**Author's note:** Nothing much to say, but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are at the bottom, as usual. This is a filler chapter and kinda s building chapter for the next one, just a heads up for ya'll! XD

…

Lucy walked up to the different paintings adorning the marble walls of the long hallway, she gasped in wonder at the diverse pieces, "Van Gogh, Da Vinci, Picasso…" She muttered as she continued to stride alongside great masterpieces.

"You like it?" Came a smooth voice, "I thought you would, after all, Layla adored these."

Lucy came to the sudden halt.

"M-my mother?" Lucy turned to face the brunette who was currently giving her a tour, "Mama was here?"

"Yes, Layla was a brilliant role-model. I told you, no?" Roselle replied, "But I guess I never told you that she has been here."

"Yea, you didn't." Lucy pouted before resuming her earlier actions.

"Well, let's continue?" The temporary tour guide stretched her hand, offering the palm to Lucy. In return, the blonde placed her own hand on top of Roselle's and they continued on their journey.

"Yes, let's continue."

"As I have said before, this is the art museum of Venus. And the whole town is the capital, and the Capitol of this place is the Santarian Palace, this was where you mother lived and you father as well."

"So, that's where this Shiki guy lives, right?" Lucy asked as they exited the magnificent museum.

"In fact, no it isn't. Even if King Shiki-sama is the ruler of this dreaded land, his mother is still alive. Although, she is laying on her deathbed, she still demands her son to be imprisoned." At this statement, Rosella chuckled.

They pushed the doors open and were greeted by the rising moon, and the stars as they slip into their place in the night sky. Lucy once again gasped at the breathe taking sight, "I'll never get tired of this sky."

"I never did, so I doubt you ever will." Lucy's current partner replied as she too took in a breath.

...

_RING! RING!_

Lucy walked out of the fresh shower, steam clouding over everything, including the ringing lacrima. Slowly, she toweled off and ignored the exasperating alarms of the device, then she wore her newly bought clothes. She smiled at the slightly blurred reflection of herself; the powder blue spaghetti strap dress with ruffles along the right side of the left thigh was definitely the best choice of all the casual night gowns. It wasn't too long or too short, reaching around the knee.

Once accomplishing the task of putting it on, she grabbed all her belongings that wasn't originally in the bathroom and quickly left the cooling room. The lacrima was still ringing and Lucy was frustrated by it as she desperately wanted to crawl into her new bed and cuddle the silk sheets. But no, Kami-sama doesn't want her to rest, so she reached for the annoying device and placed on the bed before crawling into it herself.

A hologram of a dark-haired man appeared, "Lucy, how's your stay at Santiara? I heard Rose bought you an apartment?"

"Yes, she did. I still need to thank her for it. Neh, Rogue-san, surely you didn't call me just asking me such a simple question."

"You're correct; I didn't call you just for that. I wanted to tell you that you can join Sabertooth now, if you want that is."

"Now? And I just got here…" Lucy pouted, contemplating about whether she would go or not, "Okay, I guess I have to go sooner or later, I rather it be sooner."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11? At the pier." Rogue seemed to be blushing slightly, but Lucy couldn't see it through the hologram.

"Yea, I'll see you then, 11 am, at the pier." She waved at the man before the hologram clicked off. As the image dispersed, Lucy's cheeks tinted, shade by shade, getting slightly darker each time. _'That sounded like plans for a date… With Rogue-san.'_

She unconsciously smiled before placing the lacrima on the bedside table and switching off the lights, then proceeding to slip back into bed and drift off into slumber.

…

She fiddled with her clothes, nervously glancing at the mirror. "Does it look obvious that I am trying so hard? Is it too casual? Will he like it?" She kept asking herself and she continuously fidgeted, trying to make her get-up seem perfect.

'_Why is it that I'm so… giddy? So nervous? My heart keeps beating, and I suddenly really want to see him…'_ She wondered as she combed through her hair tirelessly.

Her attire for the day consisted of a celeste blue halter top and a pair of black skin-tight jeans, along with a pair of brown wedge heels.

After long moments of fixing, her hair was complete. It was shaped into a bun, careless strands of hair dropping to frame her face.

Lucy glanced at her watch and immediately grabbed her bag and keys, both magic and none magic keys, and hastily made her way to the pier.

Awaiting her was a man in a casual black t-shirt and jeans, "Yo."

"Hi, am I late?" Lucy replied as she inhaled deeply, panting slightly.

"Nope, right on time actually." Rogue Cheney smiled, again. Lucy was taken aback, she had heard from Rose that Rogue never smiles, and she meant NEVER. But why did he always crack a grin or laugh whenever he was near Lucy, why? "Is something wrong, Luce?"

Lucy visibly winced at the use of _his_ nickname for her, "Huh? Nothing's wrong! See? I'm all fine!" She replied unconvincingly as she gestured towards herself.

"Lucy, there's something wrong isn't there? Do you not like my nickname, I won't call you that if you don't like it…"

"No! I love it," She smiled slightly, but it was a sad one, "It's just that an old friend of mine used to call me that."

Rogue looked at Lucy and smiled, "Hey, it's okay," He cooed, "I'm sure your friend is fine, and that they won't ever forget you."

They walked towards a train station, hand-in-hand. The brunette was blushing slightly but Lucy didn't catch it, she was too busy in her thoughts, _"I don't know about that…"_

…

**Author's Note: **Yea, I guess it was a filler, like I said before. Anyways, the next chapter may or may not be more interesting. So, I hoped you liked it… On to the replies…

_Review Replies:_

**Mirajane S and Erza S: **Yea, I guess it was horrifying. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter~! XD

**Yuri Heart Cheney: **Well, Ryos is his real name so I intend to use for some things. And I'm sure that Roselle and Lucy will kick as*, don't you agree? Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked it?

**1fairytaillover:** Yea, who doesn't love his rare smiles? I'm sure that Frosch just loves getting those smiles so often. Thanks for the review, and possibly next review?

**Badmintonholicxxx:** Yea, I am. After all, I spent 20 chapters of the Chosen One plot, so I guess I rather use than change it. Hoped you liked it, and thank you for the review.

**gralu4ever:** Yea, I am a fan of the Lucy-Harem. And I'm not so keen about NaLu but I guess it's okay. So, there's gonna be a little leap in their relationship soon, so I hoped you liked it. Thanks for the review~! :D

**WolfieANNE: **No prob, late reviews are still reviews :D I guess I'm just not used to having you read my stories, since I do beta-read yours. I don't know why, I just feel weird? Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't finish the chapter you sent me today, I'll finish it soon. Wait for me?

**Airalovelie24: **Yea, I did write a story for JeLu. But it's a one-shot, I hope you don't mind. Check it if you want, I might write a story (like with multiple chapters) for JeLu, but I don't know. Thanks for reading and reviewing~! :D

...

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	5. Debt of the Kiss

**Author's note:** I guess you guys have been waiting for this huh? Well, HERE IT IS! Anyways, thanks to **WolfieANNE** for beta-ing this for me! I'm lucky you trust me _soooo_ much~!

Reviews are at the bottom, as usual~!

…

They boarded the train as it headed for Oak Town, the renowned location of Sabertooth. Lucy's heart was jumping in her chest, her excitement was too much for her to handle. The man sitting next to her had drifted off into a light slumber many minutes ago, but she couldn't calm enough to do the same. Her palms were sweating, her cheeks flushed, her mind racing. She didn't even know how to face Rogue once he wakes up.

'What do I do?! He's right there; I could just reach out…' Lucy shook her head ferociously, abandoning all thoughts, trying to focus on the changing scenes outside the carriage.

Suddenly, this claustrophobic sensation was brought upon her, and she felt as if she needed a fresh breath of air. And so, she stood up and left the car. Without knowing, the brunette who was "sleeping" peeked through his drooping bangs and watched her leave.

He released the breath he was holding, and swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat, 'Why do I feel like this? I'm only bringing her to the guild…' Slowly, his thoughts drifted on to the problem at hand. He came too early; Master wouldn't be awake for hours. He had completely forgotten about this issue, until that moment.

'What should I do with the remaining time? Maybe she would like a tour around town, or maybe she's hungry… Yes! She's definitely famished by now, starving even!' With that thought, he decided to take Lucy to one of his favorite cafés and then a little sightsee throughout the city.

…

They arrived at their destination a little later, Lucy jumped off the transportation with excitement, Rogue followed calmly, "So, Rogue-san, where to go now?"

"Well, I realized that Master wouldn't be awake right now. So, we might as well eat, did you have lunch yet?"

"Now that I think about it, I didn't." Lucy realized that she was hungry, and silently thanked Rogue for asking.

"Good, I was going to show you around sooner or later, so let's eat, then a tour?" Rogue asked, as they exited the station and entered the town.

Lucy was at a loss for words as the sight of the bubbling and energetic city buzzed to life in her gaze, "Wow…" Her mind drifted off in awe, but soon snapped back into reality, "Huh? Right, sure, a tour seems nice."

Rogue smiled, he was content with the large grin on his companion's face. Without a second's thought, he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the mingled streets of Oak Town.

…

"Ah, Rogue! I haven't seen you in months!" A middle-aged woman walked away from her stand in the buzzing market street to greet the said man.

"I apologize, Ayane-san. I was on a mission; it took a little longer than expected." Rogue sincerely apologized.

"No problem, Rogue. And who do we have here? Your girlfriend?" the woman asked, clearly curious. The brunette's ears slightly tinted at the question, but he shook his head.

"N-no," Lucy's cheeks were shaded in a deep pink, which was clearly noticed by Ayane, "N-nice to meet you, Ayane-san, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. R-Rogue-san is just my guide for the day, as I don't know the ways around here."

"Hm, I see~." Ayane smirked, but stepped aside, letting the pair go on with their day, "They make a great couple. Don't they, Sting?"

…

"Who was that, Rogue-san?" Lucy asked as they continued walking through the crowd. She could smell the spices of the food stands nearby, and hear the chimes of bells and music.

"She is an old friend, I could say. She used to own one of the shops down the street."

"Used to?"

"Yes, she couldn't afford the rent any longer, so she shut it down. But opened up a stand here, it's cheaper and she can still earn money," Rogue replied, leading Lucy down the road.

After a bit, Rogue let Lucy's hand go, letting her freely roam from the different stands and stores. Her smile never left her features, her eyes always gleaming and her laughs continuous.

"Neh, Rogue-san, can we buy something?!" She shouted from where she was standing at that moment.

Rogue ran over to see what it was that she wanted; a bracelet. They were in a store that sells magic equipment, and the bracelet that the blonde wanted was used to store objects and such. Rogue couldn't refuse, after seeing Lucy's eyes, "Of course, but in return, I want something from you."

"Eh? But rogue-san, I don't have money with me, that's why I'm asking you."

"Don't worry; you won't need to pay for it." Rogue assured, "Now go and pick what color and style you want the accessory to be."

"Hm?" Lucy wondered what it was that she needed to give him, but it couldn't be that bad, after all, she didn't need to pay for it, "Okay…"

In the end, she chose a golden charm bracelet. There were 14 charms on it, 12 of them have the signs of the Zodiac on them, whereas the other ones are in the shape of a heart and a star. This bracelet was specially made for Celestial Spirit mages. The bracelet itself was a silver spirit, however its dormant form isn't a key, it is a bracelet. This spirit won't leave its master's body; therefore, it is nearly impossible for a normal mage to take Lucy's keys away from her. Each charm corresponds with each zodiac spirit. The silver keys go into the charm shaped like a star; the remaining one is for extra storage.

"That was expensive, Lucy," Rogue said as they exited the store, but he wanted to take it back as soon as he saw the smile on Lucy's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I really wanted it, thank you, Rogue-san!" She reached and stretched her arms around Rogue body, pulling him into a hug. Her cheeks flushed immediately and her breath hitched.

She pulled away, realizing that Rogue probably didn't approve of the embrace, "S-sorry, I was just really happy…" She apologized, with her head hung low. Suddenly, she felt a warm touch on her head, petting it softly, she looked up to meet Rogue's calm gaze.

"It's fine, Lucy," Rogue smiled, "I wanted to buy something for you anyways, but it would've been weird since I don't know what you like."

Lucy smiled in return, "T-thank you, Rogue-san…"

"Just call me Rogue, no honorifics, okay?"

"Hai!" She blushed as she replied, "Ano, R-Rogue… What do I have to give you?"

"Hm, seeing as the bracelet was hell expensive," Rogue lifted his palm from Lucy's alluring golden locks, "You have to give me a kiss."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-A KISS?!" Lucy screamed, shocked and flushed.

"Yup, a kiss," Rogue looked at her, "And please tone it down a little."

"Hm? Right, sorry." She whispered and her cheeks reddened – if that was even possible.

They made way to the café that Rogue had been thinking about earlier and entered once they arrived. They didn't speak of the kiss; they didn't speak at all during their short journey to their destination.

…

**Author's note: **I split the "date" into two parts. If you guys don't mind, anyways, I hope you liked it! On to the replies...

_Review Replies:_

**WolfieANNE:** Sorry, I don't think it was too short... Aw well, I don't have the same mind as you~. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and Cathy probably won't enter the story until a little later, if you don't mind. XD_  
_

**Yuri Heart Cheney:**I guess this is a date? I hope I didn't mess up with this~! I don't know if I met your expectations or not, but thanks for the review!

**Badmintonholicxxx:** Here's the next one~! XD I hope you liked, and that I didn't screw up with this chapter. Thanks for the review, and please review again?

**1fairytaillover: **Frosch is the CUTEST! Seriously, I wish he was real! I would cuddle him soooo hard~! *cough, cough* Thank you for the review, and I hoped you liked it. XD

**whynotwhynot: **Well, this didn't take place in Santiara but I think it's fine. It would, her powers are gonna make her- Oops, no spoiling~! XD Thanks for reviewing, and review again~!

**XHatofiriaDoroguniruX: **Who doesn't love Rogue?! :D Gosh, seeing as I don't really know how to reply, I'll settle with a question maybe? Hm, which pairing is your OTP? XD Ths for reviewing... 3

**Mirajane S and Erza S: **Well, I figured that you liked blushing... So, more blushes for you in this chappie~! XD Thanks for the review! :D

**annashina: **I hope this is interesting for you too! And the update is here~! Thanks for the review~! 3

...

Thanks to all who faved and followed!

**...**

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	6. Magnetic

**Author's note:** Well, here's the next chapter~! Thanks to all who reviewed! The replies are at the bottom, as usual. Enjoy reading~! But I know you will ;)

…

"Welcome, to Oak Café! How may I help you, Rogue?" A cheerful brunette greeted as soon as they pushed through the doors.

"Ah, Midori," Rogue immediately recognized the female that stood in front of them, "The usual, table by the corner, for two."

"Right," She led the pair down the small restaurant, stopping as they neared a table by the window, "I see that it's not Sting with you today, who is this anyway?"

"This is Lucy Heartfillia," Rogue gestured to the blonde that was following him, "She's… my girlfriend."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, her mouth gaping and her cheeks flushed, "No! No! It's not like that!" She shouted in response after a few moments of silence.

"Ara ara, I see that your woman is still shy, take care of her, Rogue!" Midori teased, "I'll get the menu, please take a seat~."

Rogue sat down and glanced amusedly at Lucy's embarrassed form, "Come, sit," He smirked, feeling very entertained by her lack of reply as she sat across from him.

"W-why did you say that?" Lucy asked after a while, "Did you want to humiliate me?"

"… No," Rogue said after a contemplating about it, "I didn't want to humiliate you, I'm not that shallow, Lucy."

"Eh? Then why did you do that?" Lucy pushed on with questions, interrogating him.

Rogue kept silent, not wanting to convey his reasons. He desired to openly call Lucy his girlfriend; he wanted to tell everyone that she was his. But it wasn't like he could, so a little tease was all he was able to accomplish.

"Huh, so you're silent now?" Lucy pouted, looking out the window, taking the view as another form of distraction, away from the attractive man in front of her.

"I'm back~!" Midori exclaimed as she returned with two copies of the same menu, handing each to the pair, "Take your time to order, I'll be right around the corner!"

They flipped through the pages without talking, mentally keeping score of the length in which they didn't share a word.

"Midori-san!" Lucy called out after choosing her order; she knew that Rogue had already decided many minutes ago.

The called woman arrived at their table immediately, "Have you chosen your orders?"

"Yes, I would like a Caesar Salad and a cup of iced lemon tea, please." Lucy replied softly, handing the menu to the woman writing down her orders.

"Yes, how about you~?" She asked, turning to face the brunette who was gazing out the glass pane of the windows, "Rogue?"

"Huh?" Rogue seemed to snap back into the figment of imagination called reality, "Right, I would like the usual."

Midori quickly jotted what they wished to eat, and scurried off to the counter.

"Neh, Rogue, what is your usual?" Lucy asked.

"Shadow-licked juice with a ham and egg sandwich." Rogue replied.

Lucy wondered, 'Why did I ask such a stupid question?' Without knowing why, she wanted to know more about Rogue. She wanted be the closest person to him, but she knew that wasn't possible. Rogue has Sting and Frosch, he has Sabertooth and all its members.

…

Their food arrived shortly after and they proceeded to eat in silence until Rogue decided to break the awkward atmosphere, "Sorry," He said softly, without lifting his head, "that I embarrassed you."

Lucy thought that she must have been hearing things and so, she didn't reply, dismissing her thoughts, but Rogue needed a reply, "Please, talk to me…"

"H-huh?" Lucy finally looked up to meet Rogue's messy bangs, "W-what did you say?"

Rogue titled his head up to meet Lucy's confused eyes, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to discomfort you again."

"Ah! N-no, it's fine!" She waved her hands ferociously in front of her face to support her point, "It's fine, really!"

The tips of Rogue's lips curved up into a slight smile. Although Lucy didn't seem shocked by the response, something in the back of her mind kept telling her that he shouldn't be smiling, that he shouldn't be giving this honor to her.

"Neh, Lucy," Rogue started to say, "Do you remember someone named 'Ryos'?"

The sudden question caught Lucy off guard, a confused expression plastered onto her face, "Hm, Ryos… I remember! Didn't Roselle-san call you that before?"

"Oh, I see, is that all you remember of the name?" Rogue asked, pursuing his original question further.

"Yes, I believe so, why are you asking me?"

"No reason…" Lucy looked into his eyes in curiosity, but was only able to see a barricade of lies.

…

They finished eating soon after, and left the building as soon as Rogue paid for the bills. It was already late in the afternoon, so Rogue decided to take Lucy somewhere special before going to the guild. Obviously, he wouldn't tell her.

After many steps, they arrived at a lake in the middle of a forest. Lucy glanced around, the sunrays shone against the glistening surface of the water; the leaves of the trees provided the perfect shade. You could feel the soft wind across your face as it whips pass your body, and you could hear the chimes from the birds.

"Woah…" Lucy said in awe at the beautiful area.

"This is one of my favorite places in Oak Town; I get to escape Sting and his stupidity for a little while," Rogue explained briefly, "Anyways, don't you owe me something, Lucy?" He smiled slyly.

Lucy's cheeks heated up instantaneously, her ears following suit. The heart that lay in her chest started to beat fiercely, her palms sweating and her breath hitched, "R-right…" She whispered softly, not lifting her head to face the brunette.

Sensing her uneasiness, Rogue went over to Lucy and grabbed her arms, lifting them around his body and pulling her into an embrace, "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I told you that if you were ever in a discomforting situation, I'll pull you out of it, right?"

"Y-yes," She replied, softly. Lucy didn't detangle her arms, letting Rogue guide them. Her flushed cheeks continued to shade in red, "…I-I want to."

Rogue eyes widened at her response. He was shocked, his breath now shallow and short, "Lucy?"

She gazed into his dark orbs, her eyes never leaving the calm sight as she drifted closer to Rogue. The brunette's cheeks tinted slightly and he most probably stopped breathing. The wind around them slowed, the birds' hymns stopped and nothing else mattered to the pair than their own little world.

His arms unconsciously reached over to Lucy's neck, one hand tangled in her golden locks, the other rested on her shoulder. And her mouth slowly nearing his own.

Finally, they joined, bodies pressed flushed against each other. Lucy's lips parted slightly, and then their tongues contacted with the other.

The few moments that the shared in the passionate kiss ended all too fast, each side regretting the fact that it had to conclude but neither voicing it, they parted and faced opposite directions.

Their faces mimicking the other, flushed in pink, lips still parted and slightly swollen. After recollecting themselves, they sat down near the edge of the lake, none speaking.

Lucy pulled her knees close to her chest, hiding her face. Seconds later, she felt a magnetic pull towards the man next to her, her hand inching closer to his. After she felt the touch of Rogue's hand, she tried to pull away, but failing to do so as the brunette's fingers intertwined themselves with hers, keeping them in that spot.

The blonde tried to see Rogue's face, but he had turned away from her and proceeded to look away, into the depths of the forest.

…

**Author's note: **Did you like it? DID YOU? Lol, on to the reviews~!

_Review Replies:_

**Badmintonholicxxx: **Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh (yes, add extra eees, aaas, and hhhs for extra thank yous~!) Thanks for the review~! Was this one better than the last one? And thank you for the compliment~! XD

Lol, did I go overboard? Please review? :D

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Rogue is going to be sly, unless you don't think he should be… Anyways, thanks for the review, yo! Love ya'! Are you awww-ing when you read the kiss scene? Lol, review and TELL ME~! XD

Hoped you liked it and thanks for the review~!

**WolfieANNE: **You shouldn't be lazy! That's not good for you~! I know realized that you don't have a _great _mind, but I quite dirty one. XD And, at least LOG IN!

Anyways, thanks for the review… Did you enjoy this chapter even more? :D

**annashina:** Sorry, I know I'm late when it comes to updates… I hope you get used to it…

Anyways, Rogue is cool, no? I LOVE HIM! He;s like one of my fav characters! :D Here's the update, and I hope you liked it! Please review if you did~!

**xxHoshinoSoraxx:** God, then now you know not to drink water! Wait, if you don't drink water, won't you die? THAT IS NOT GOOD! I can't have you die! Okay, always remember to drink water… FOR ME~! XD

Thanks for the review, and I hope your floor is okay. Tell him/her that I'm sorry~! XD

**Yuri Heart Cheney: **Ah! DON'T DIE! Right, you resurrected… LOL. The kiss scene's over~! XD, hoped you liked it~! Thanks for the review, and please review again if you liked it! :D

I think they are a GREAT couple! I mean, Rogue is like all calm and stuff, but Lucy is just happy and bubbly! So, they complement each other, no? XD

**1fairytaillover: **Sly alright, bold alright~. He's all of the above~! XD Thank you, hope you liked this chapter~!

Rogue is only like this around Lucy, have you noticed? Do you want to know why~? XD

**Whynotwhynot: **Thank you~! Rogue is much bolder here, no? Anyways, thanks for the review! XD

Do you think Rogue is a little OOC if he's _too_ bold? Hm, maybe he is…

…

Anyways thanks to all above for the reviews~! Love all ya'! XD Urgh, I have school soon, sucks to be me! But I'll try to update.

And thanks to all who faved and followed!

**...**

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	7. Return to the Pain

**Author's note: **Hey guys…. Okay I know it's been months since I last updated but I did work on the next chapters while I had time. And I continuously thought of this story and how I would develop from here. A lot of things happened during the period of time and school's been the most horrid thing in my life. But I don't want to bore the hell outta ya, so I'll leave that out of this equation. Although, if you want to hear about it, you can visit my G+ page, link's below XD

…

"Gray, are you going to accompany us on this mission?" A scarlet-haired woman asked the man sitting across from her.

"Who's 'us'?" Gray asked, not looking up from the window. _'How can they dance and sing, even in without the presence of their so-called beloved celestial mage?' "_Che, of course they can." Gray snapped back at his own thoughts, leaving Erza confused.

"Uh, yea, Natsu and Happy will be there as well." She answered the earlier asked question, refusing to dwell on the random statement that Gray made earlier.

"Those brats?" Gray looked at Erza, "Do you seriously believe that I would even walk next to that excuse of a human?!" He shouted, exasperated, as he slammed the table and walked away from Erza, deciding that it was about time he finally talked to Master about Lucy.

"Gray…" Erza sighed as she got up slowly and strode over to the counter, asking Mira to get her a strawberry cake, which she ate gratefully.

"Was that Gray again?" Mirajane asked softly as she walked closer to Erza.

"Unfortunately, it was," She sighed once more, "I have no idea what's going on, Gray seems so distressed about something… Neh, Mira, do you get the feeling of emptiness?"

The questioned woman stared into Erza's eyes, wondering why the other asked such a thing, "No, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, it's just that I'm beginning to feel like something's missing… Something extremely important in my life."

…

"Gray, enter," Master permitted after a few rounds of knocking, "Is something the matter?"

"You noticed that she's gone, don't you?" Gray asked straightforwardly, "That Lucy left."

"…Yes, I have," Master turned away guiltily, the motion earning Gray's interest, "Is that all? If so, please leave my office."

"Master, you know where she is, don't you?" He continued to pursue the interrogation, "You have been in contact with her, haven't you?"

"… Yes, I know where she is and yes, I have been talking to her through lacrima."

"Well, at least now I know that I'm not the only one." Gray smiled slightly, the first smile that has ever covered his face ever since Lucy left, "No one noticed, Master. Everyone seems to have forgotten for some reason."

"That I realized, have you any idea why?"

"Actually, I do," Master urged him to continue, "Well, when Lucy left, people were still questioning her whereabouts, but most celebrating the new couple," He spat out the end, "The weird thing is, less than a day later, no one seemed to remember Lucy at all."

"And your point is?"

"I think someone erased their memories."

"Then why do we still remember her?"

"Maybe it was a rune, and the people it affected may be the people that cared about something else rather than her leaving."

"Something more important…." Master asked Gray to leave after they concluded with their talk, "Something like…. -!"

…

It's been two months already, and Lucy still haven't seen Rose use her magic. Every time, it's only Rogue and her who are fighting.

Lucy awoke from the long train ride, "Rogue~! Are we there yet?" She whined, they were returning from a mission with Roselle and Rogue.

"You should relax, we'll be back soon." The man sighed, "Why are you so excited anyways?"

"Rose-san promised to show me her magic~!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Hm… That's rare, she likes hiding things." Rogue smiled slightly, seeming to be thinking of a memory.

"Really?" Rose asked as she returned from wherever she was before, taking her seat next to Lucy, "I don't notice."

"What were you doing?" Lucy asked once the brunette sat down.

"Oh, nothing too important, just a little phone call," She smiled softly at Lucy, "We're gonna have to take a little detour, if you guys don't mind."

Rogue kept silent, whereas Lucy replied, "Of course I don't mind~!"

"You're awfully cheerful today," Rose looked at the blonde next to her, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing much, I just really want to see your magic in action already," Lucy pouted, earning Rogue's slight colored cheeks.

"Would you look at that~!" Roselle smirked, "Rogue's blushing!"

"S-stop it." He turned to Rose.

"Next stop, Magnolia!" Once the announcement sounded through the room, Lucy cringed which didn't go unnoticed by the others with her.

"Talking about Magnolia, we're getting off here," Rose said as she slowly got to gather up all of things into her carryon bag.

"W-we are?" Lucy asked softly, not making eye contact.

"Yes, we are," Rose replied, dismissing Rogue's glare, "Hurry up now, the train's going to stop soon."

…

Lucy took a deep breath once stepped off the train and onto the platform, reminiscing of all the times she was here with the team, laughing and smiling along with them. Her eyes got watery from the memories, but she immediately brushed the thoughts off her mind, as she tried to catch up with the ones already walking ahead of her.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Fairy Tail…"

…

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it~! I know, it's short, but I tried my best with the little time I have. Oh, and it's raining here, so I got some time seeing as school's canceled. I'll try my best to write as much as possible today~! XD

…

_Review Replies:_

**Valkyrie510: **Thank you so much~! For the review and the things you said in the review. :D I can't really choose an OPT, but this is ship is definitely one of my favs too~! I know that this chap's kinda a filler, but it's better than nothing right? Lol, please review again.

**Middnight: **Thank you, I try my best with describing scenes like that. Anyways, you'll find out soon~! I can't spoil it, so… Review again? XD

**WolfieANNE:** Sorry, I know that I'm being pretty mean, always having to dismiss you because I'm busy… Sorry. Forgive me? I understand if you don't want me to be your beta-reader anymore… Thanks for your review anyways~! I try my best to write stuff like the kiss scene, so I'm really happy you liked it! XD Well, you can't go to heaven yet! I'll miss you sooooo much~! XP I have both a dirty mind and a great mind, so, I'm fine with both. XD

**annashina: **Thank you for the review~! I hope you like this chapter as well. I know, it's more of a filler than anything, but I still hoped you liked it! Please review again?

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Thank you soooooooo much for that~! I'm not that awesome, I just try my best to describe events like the kissing scene ;) Well, I'm sure you stopped already. It's been sooo long since I updated… Sorry, please review again?

**Gol D. Liandra: **I was screaming when I was reading it over~! Gosh, being a fangirl can be sooo hard sometimes. XD Moving on, thank you for the review~! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but it's a filler… Sorry for not updating for such long time, please review again.

**x. .X.x: **Thank you sooo much~! I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the other chapters~! And please review again.

**whynotwhynot: **Really? I don't think so. Sting might be a little OOC, it depends but he hasn't entered the story yet I know, I miss him already~! XD Anyways, I tried not to go too deep with the joining part, 'cause it might be little to cliché. :P Anyways, please review~! XD

**D:** Thank you~! I'll try my best! XD Did you like this chapter? I know, it's a filler… But can you review for me?

**Lucyheartfilla: **I did~! And I hope you liked it too! XP Please review again.

**rangerswood: **Fangirling is tough, I know~! XD After all, I'm one too! Thanks for your review, please review again?

…

**Check out my G+ page:** plus . google 111918329732069844429/posts

**Ask . fm:** ask . fm /rosella6199 **{ASK ME!}** (Remove the spaces)

**Twitter:** twitter Em6199 (Follow if, if you want to~!)


	8. Falling, Flying, Remembering

**Author's note: **IT'S SUMMER BREAK! I HAVE TWO MONTHS OF FREE TIME~! YAY~! This is the beginning to my updates for the next two months. So, beware~! XD Enjoy.

**Warning: This is NOT beta-read. **

…

Running, escaping, deserting the fights, cowering in fear… That was all I ever did before I met Natsu, before I joined Fairy Tail. But even when I was surrounded and protected by my _friends, _I would shiver and shake in terror, afraid of the battles. I only fought to fit in with the others, but I knew that the façade wouldn't last. I knew that as I fell deeper in love with the man that was the light of my life, I would lose my sense of happiness.

_Falling, deeper, I began to close my eyes as the light above dimmed. Little by little, tears dropped as the never ending abyss consumed me. The scene of __**them **__kissing under my window replayed. The rejection stung in my heart. I hugged myself and curled up in a ball as I continued to plunge deeper into the darkness…_

_A heart beat…._

_A magnetic force…._

_A warm touch…._

_I opened my eyes once again, but this time, those memories of the horrid moment were replaced with the perfect and serine scene near the lake, where the sun's light reflected against the glistening water and the soft chirps of the birds carried by the winds swept past two standing bodies._

I smiled fondly at the sight, Rogue brought me back. He made me happy again, I was able to laugh and smile when I was with him. I don't know what this feeling is, when my heart thumps in my chest and my cheeks turn red. It's similar to the way I felt for Natsu, I know that. But I can't pinpoint the exact emotion.

Slowly, I started to float back up to the surface, the remnants of light growing bigger in my eyes. I saw a hand reaching out for me; I hesitantly grabbed it and immediately recognized the man that the arm belonged to… Rogue.

I began to emerge from my sleep, my eyes opening little by little. I realized that I was moving forward even though my legs weren't moving, "Awake?"

"R-Rogue?" Lucy asked, she looked down and saw that her arms were wrapped around Rogue's neck. He was carrying her, "S-sorry, I'll get down now." **{A/N: Yes, I know that I changed POV. It was intended.}**

"When we came back for you after talking on the phone again, you were fast asleep on the bench," He explained, "Silly."

Lucy smiled even as her face and ears tinted in pink, "I can get walk now," She pouted, tugging at Rogue's shoulders.

"Sure," She gently let Lucy down, her black knee-high boots clicked as they were set on the ground.

"Oi! Stop being lovey dovey, we're gonna be late~!" Rose teased from ahead. The pair ran to catch up with the brunette.

"Slowpoke," Rogue commented as Lucy finished slightly after he did.

"I was close!" Lucy pouted once more, "At least the training the both of you gave me paid off in some extent."

They continued to walk up to the doors of the Fairy Tail guild, as they neared, Lucy's heart pumped in anxiety but also a slight hate. Rose pushed the doors open and silence fell on the members of the guild.

"Who are you?" Mirajane asked calmly as the trio walked up to the counter.

"Where is Master Makarov?" Rose demanded immediately, without answering the previous question.

"What do you want with gramps?!" Natsu shouted from behind, getting up from his seat but Lissana stopped him, holding on to his arm. Natsu glanced at the white-haired girl, and sat back down.

"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves," Rogue apologized, "We are mages from Sabertooth."

Natsu jumped up once again, "Sabertooth? What does a dark guild want with us?!"

"Nothing, I promise, we just want to talk to Master Makarov." Rose replied calmly.

"You wanna fight?! I won't let a dark guild trample on us again!" Natsu screamed outraged, and ran over to Rose.

"Yeah!" The rest of the guild flowed suit and ran, shouting battle cries.

"SILENCE!" Makarov appeared, sitting on the counter table, "I was the one to ask them to come here. We need their help!"

"What is the meaning of this, Master?" Erza asked.

"Surely, we did manage to return the members of Tenroujima back, but our guild is still in pieces. No money for repairs and no name to uphold." He continued, "Currently, the guild that these people are in is Sabertooth, and they are in first place. We need their help to train the members that were missing for seven years."

"Why can't we just train ourselves?" Wendy asked from the crowd.

"Because we don't know how the Grand Magic Games works. Sure, we did fight in it once or twice, but we didn't make it far. We need to make it far and at least make it into the top three." Master replied, "To do this, we need experienced fighters. This woman here is Roselle Blood; I trained her myself when she was younger. The man next to her is Rogue Cheney; he is a third generation shadow dragon slayer. And this here is Lucy Heartfillia, a previous member of Fairy Tail and she is the Angel of Falling Stars. They are more powerful than you think and they would be the ones to train you all."

Barely anyone agreed to this, especially the S-class wizards, but no one voiced their thoughts.

"I will divide you up into groups. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, and Happy, you are group a. Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman and Laxus, you are group b. And Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Mirajane, you are group c." Makarov listed the names and sorted everyone out, "Group a, you'll be training with Lucy. Group b, you will be training with Rose and group c will be training with Rogue."

"Hai!" They responded, "When do we start?"

"Ask your trainers than for yourselves." He replied, "One more thing, does anyone remember Lucy?"

Silence followed the question, but one by one, the name ran in their minds, striking memories to unfold…

'_No! This cannot be happening, after all this energy to make them forget that bitch.' _A certain white-haired girl thought in rage. The tattoo of runes on her left shoulder glowed before dispersing into pieces of shining magic, but this was left unnoticed by the members.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed after the moments of silence, he ran ferociously towards Lucy, "I missed you! You just disappeared, and then… Something happened, and I couldn't remember you." He frowned.

Lucy's heart raced once more as Natsu hugged her, but her mind denied. She fought with her past feelings once more, "Get away from me!" She pushed Natsu softly; knowing that with her newly gained strength, she might've hurt Natsu is she pushed at full strength.

"Lucy…?"

"Let her be, Dragneel." Gray said, "I missed you a whole bunch, Lucy."

She smiled at the comment, "I missed you too." She walked over to hug him; the action caught Gray by surprise. Natsu looked at them, wondering about the tight clench of his heart as he watched the pair interact.

'_Why am I feeling like this? After all this time, she finally returned, shouldn't I be happy? …I have Lisanna, so why do I want Lucy?_'

They separated after a little bit and they both smiled at the same time, "Silly." He ruffled her hair, "You got me all worried."

"Y-you remembered me?"

"Of course I did!" He grinned, "I guess I'm in your group, huh?"

"Yup!"

On the side lines, a dark-haired mage from Sabertooth fumed with jealousy, "Um, Lucy! We need to go." He walked over and nearly dragged her out of the building.

"Wait, Rogue!" Lucy pulled Rogue's fingers off of her arm, "Members of group a, our training with start tomorrow at noon. Do not be late, or else…" She glared, emitting a dark aura around her, one as strong as Erza and Mirajane's combined, no one dared to oppose Lucy.

They nodded and she smiled, walking away with her arm tangled with Rogue's.

…

**Author's note: **Sorry, no replies this time. Kinda busy. But I still hope you liked it~! Please review to tell me. Thanks. 3

…

Check out my G+ page: plus . google 111918329732069844429/posts

Ask . fm: ask . fm /rosella6199 {ASK ME!} (Remove the spaces)

Twitter: twitter Em6199 (Follow if, if you want to~!)


	9. You'll Be Out

**A/N: **Another chapter awaits~! Hope you'll like it. It's more of a filler than anything.

**But at least it shows some of Lucy's magic… **XD

Enjoy~!

…

After a night's sleep at Lucy's old home, they managed to wake up early enough to pack and sort everything out.

Upon arrival of her apartment, they combined their money from the last mission to pay off the two month rent.

Each taking their turns in the bathroom, they got ready, changing, brushing, showering and other morning rituals were completed. Lucy changed from her nightgown into a baby blue tank top, ripped skinny jeans and her wedge heels. Not forgetting the bracelet that Rogue bought for her, because of this bracelet, there was no need from bags and her pouch of rings, but she kept her whip on her belt for safe measures.

Rose emerged from the bathroom doors, her brown hair damp from the shower and she filled the room with a soft jasmine scent. She was wearing a carmine tank top with a black leather jacket, the same jeans a Lucy but they were black and black leather knee-high boots.

Lucy was in the kitchen by that time, cooking up a delicious breakfast for the trio. Rose walked down the stairs to the living room, catching the smell of scrambled eggs, "Mhhmm, smells great!" Rose compliments as she made herself home on the couch.

Back to the washroom, Rogue finally finished and slipped on a dark blue tee and some jeans. Not bothering to make it as fancy as his usual attire, knowing that they were going to run and train all day.

Lucy strode out of the kitchen right when Rogue sat down, "Itadakimasu!" They said, then proceeding to dive into their food.

…

They walked around town, doing some window shopping on the way. Lucy gave them a brief tour as they walked around aimlessly.

Finally noon came around.

They arrived at the guild, realizing that the members already separated themselves into their groups, "Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, and Happy! We're going now, hurry 'cause I won't be waiting for you. Our train is in five minutes. Those who don't make it on time will immediately be out," Lucy explained, she smiled at the confounded faces of the others, "It's gonna be a game. It makes things fun, no?"

The members got ready, but Wendy realized that Lucy wasn't carrying anything, "Lucy-san, you aren't going to bring anything?"

"Oh, you noticed? I don't need to carry anything, this here," She gestured to the bracelet as she smiled softly, "Does all that for me."

Natsu and the others lined up by the door, readying themselves for a mad dash. Carla was going to carry Wendy, therefore boosting her speed whereas Erza reequipped into her cheetah-printed Flight Armor. Natsu was preparing to boost himself with his flames and Gray was going slide his way on the roads with his ice magic. Lisanna was going to transform into a cheetah, which was simple enough to explain. Lucy deduced all of their strategies to arrive on time, however, she figured that Wendy might not make it and she was worried. Sure, she said that Wendy would be out and all but Lucy knows that Wendy needs the training the most out of all of them.

"_Sanguis Accelerare." _She pinpointed the acceleration spell to Wendy; her Sky Dragon Slayer magic should do the trick. "Hopefully, this spell would make her faster… It's not like I use this spell that much anyways." Lucy whispered to herself, hoping that the magic worked.

"Can we go now?!" An excited Natsu exclaimed.

"Of course," Lucy didn't walk up to the others however; she just stayed behind, "Ready, set… GO!" The mages ran up ahead, using their magic and spells to immediately boost ahead.

'_Eh? Why do I feel so… light?'_ Wendy asked herself, she felt like a feather floating on the air, going faster and faster.

Lucy smiled from behind, "It worked!" She praised herself, "_Light Speed."_ She chanted, using her Star Magic on herself. To the others, it looked like she just disappeared into thin air.

…

"I'm first~!" Natsu screamed as he approached the train station.

"Actually, I am." A calm voice replied.

"H-how?" Natsu was dumbfounded.

"It's called magic," Lucy stuck her tongue out, "BAKA."

Surprising the others, Wendy arrived next; she was followed by Erza and Gray coming at the same time, which left Lisanna last, "Hurry up, we don't have forever." Then they boarded the train.

"Lisanna," Lucy called once they all sat down, "If you're going to drag the entire team down, you would also be out. Remember that."

"Hey," Natsu said, "She tried her best."

"And I guess her best wasn't enough," Lucy replied calmly, "That's why I'm here to train you."

"Talking about that, can you please explain all of this 'out' stuff?" Gray asked.

"Right, I'm organizing this as a game," Lucy answered, "In a game you can be disqualified or in simpler words… Out. When you're out, I will not and cannot train you anymore; you must return to the guild and tell Master. As well, you won't be able to participate in the Grand Magic Games."

"How do we know if we're out or not?"

"Simple, you disobey me," Lucy began to glare through her bangs, the dark aura once again filling the area, "And you. Are. Out."

…

They arrived at a forest, surrounded by mountains and nearby was a lake, "Okay, this is how this works, in the mornings, we will hunt for food and gather other things such as water and fire wood. Then you cook your own breakfast and eat it. After, you will participate in physical stamina training sessions. Once I decide you pass, I will train you in magic. When I call out for a lunch break or a water break you must return to the camp and eat and rest. When night falls, you hunt again for dinner and then eat. Sleep and the cycle repeats again. Understood?" Lucy stood stern, trying to be a good role model like Rose was.

Everyone nodded, "Good, now start building the tents. We have a long day ahead of us."

…

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it~! Please review and follow. Until next time, my friends~! XD


	10. Magic Training Begins!

**A/N: **And the magic training begins~! I couldn't really think of many techniques to train them in magic, so if any of you got an idea, please tell me. I have my piano lessons soon, so I probably won't up date in the next few hours. But I think I can manage to write a new chapter soon. :D Enjoy~!

…

"Okay, Lucy's not here," Rose began to say once her group arrived in a deserted mountains region, surrounded by rivers and a couple miles away was a desert, "So, I'm not gonna be nice, weaklings." She smirked and her eyes slanted behind her dark bangs.

Some shivered in fear but a certain few stood still, directing their own glare at their trainer, _'Interesting…'_ She lifted her gaze, "Congrats to Laxus, Juvia, Cana and Gajeel for passing the first test." She clapped softly.

They just nodded. "Are we gonna train now?" An inpatient and surprisingly not drunk Cana asked.

"Wait, what do you mean by they passed?!" Elfman exclaimed, interrupting the conversation.

"They passed because they weren't afraid, not matter the reason, you should never fear someone that you know won't hurt you. It would weaken your will and confidence." Rose turned to the others, "Yes yes, go ahead and choose a cave to sleep in, you four will share with me. Hurry now and get the camp ready."

"What about us?" A nervous Levy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll ready your camp for you," Rose assured, "But you must tell me your reason behind your strength." Their confused faces told Rose that they didn't understand her question.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Why do you fight? Why do you run into battle screaming when you should know that you would be risking everything?"

"To protect my friends, my family," Elfman immediately answered, "To know that they would be safe."

"Hmm, okay," Rose hummed in thought, "You," She pointed to Elfman, "Run around this mountain. Be back by lunch, go now." And he took off, not even wasting a second to question her motives, _'That's a good student. Not wasting time and tries to get the most out of our time limit.'_

"I fight to protect those that need protecting and to save those that need saving." Levy finally answered with fire in her eyes.

"Good," Rose said, _'Another good student to teach…'_ she praised Levy in her mind, "You run to the rivers and collect ten fish before lunch. Go." Levy ran off.

Rose stared up into the sky, "I guess the training begins now, huh?"

…

"You know, personally," Rogue began once they settled down on the beach, "I don't think you guys need training."

They smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Rogue-san," Mira replied.

"So, the first day is a vacation," Rogue announced, "Play around and do your thing. Tomorrow, sparring begins. I need to perfect your movements without your magic. I know that most of you rely on magic more than anything else, for example, Evergreen."

She frowned at the comment and was about to snap back when Rogue continued, "However, some of you got used to not using magic, like Mirajane. I want to teach you some moves before actually doing some magic sessions."

"Sure, why not," Freed answered, "And longtime no see buddy." He smiled.

"Yea, longtime no see," Rogue and Freed had bumped into each other on one of their missions, it turned out that they were doing the same one so they worked together to fight and became good friends, "Now, the beach day begins." He signaled for the fairies to start their vacation day.

…

The members of group a finished packing and setting up their tents, "Okay, separate into groups and hunt together, the forest is very dangerous," She warned them. Gray, Erza and Wendy grouped up and Happy, Natsu and Lisanna became one group, "I'm joining Happy's team for this hunt."

They split up and ran into the depths of the dark forests, "We're going fishing, I know Happy loves fish, right?" Lucy announced to a grinning blue exceed.

"Aye!"

They approached the lake, "Be careful, you need to get into the water yourselves and catch the fish with either magic or your hands. Oh and one more thing, don't let the creatures or magical seaweed pull you down, they are stronger than you think." And with that warning done and over with, Lucy walked into the lake. She breathed in slowly, like how she did when she was training in Santiara with Rose, focusing on the fish and a fishing rod, "_Summon: The Rod of Nikkei,_" She chanted as a bright light shone on her hands, revealing the fishing rod of one of her silver keys.

Happy and Natsu dived right into the water, ignoring Lucy's earlier words and because of this, a magical plant wrapped its stems and leaves around the both of them, dragging them into the water for its next meal.

"Idiot!" Lucy hissed, "_Comet."_ A beam of light shot from her opened palm and collided with the plant, causing it to release Happy and Natsu. Lucy didn't really like using her Light magic because she wasn't as advance in it as her other powers, but she needed a fast spell and that was the first thing that came into mind, "You fools! It would've shredded you into pieces and digested you. Didn't you listen?!" She was pissed, definitely pissed; she really didn't like Natsu at all.

"S-sorry," Natsu apologized, looking down at his feet under the clear water, "Thank you for saving me, Lucy."

"Urgh, never mind, just hurry and catch some fish," She tossed the fishing rod to Natsu for him to use. Although she was still angry, she managed to calm down a bit before sitting down, "Erza, Gray, sit with me." She ushered.

They say down beside the blonde, "Lucy, I thought you were a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"I am, but I'm also a Chosen One," Lucy smiled, "I'm sure the both of you heard of the name." They both nodded, understanding where she was going with the conversation.

"Master told all of us what you are, also about Rose and Rogue," Erza answered, "About Santiara and the Chosen ones, but he didn't tell us that you have more than one magic power…"

"Luce! Look! I caught a lot of fish!" Natsu shouted from the lake as he carried a bunch of fish with Happy.

"Okay, let's walk back to camp then…"

When they arrived at the camp, they saw the others already gathered at the blazing fire and cooking their food, "Lis! You should've seen Lucy~! Her new powers were awesome, and it was so fast I couldn't even see the beam!" He exclaimed, sitting next to Lisanna.

'_Why is he impressed with her?! I'm his girlfriend for god sake, damn that bitch. Stealing Natsu like that…'_ Lisanna's sinned thoughts filled her mind, "Oh really~? I want to see them!" She faked enthusiasm.

"Neh, can you show her?" Natsu asked Lucy, "Neh~~?" He pouted.

Even though she hated and despised his whole being for two months, that pouty face still gets her, "Urgh, fine. What do you want to see?"

"Don't care, anything," The white haired girl replied, not really wanting to see Lucy.

"Okay," She faced her palm to the nearest tree, _"Wind Breaker," _She chanted and a slash of wind swished past and cut the tree into half in a second.

"Woah," Wendy praised, "C-can you teach me some of that magic, Lucy-san?"

"Of course! That's what I'm here for!" She immediately smiled at Wendy's cuteness.

…

Weeks of sparring, running, training past and now the groups were ready for each magic training…

…

"Guys, gather up! It's time to train your magic skills!" Lucy shouted in the early morning, the sun wasn't even up yet and so the forest was still dark.

"How are going to train? The sun isn't up yet," Lisanna nearly hissed at the blond girl for waking her up so early.

"Don't worry, unless you're afraid of the dark," She teased, "Get up." Everyone obeyed, no complaints as they all got used to listening to Lucy because of the "Out" rules.

"We won't be able to see with no light." Lisanna continued to argue.

"Will you just be quiet and let me use my magic?" Lucy snapped back, clearly in a bad mood from waking early, _"Illuminate,"_ She chanted. Beads of light began to fall like rain, lighting up the area. It was beautiful, like the stars were dancing in front of their eyes.

"Pretty…" Wendy breathed out as she reached to touch one of them, "It's… warm and soft. It feels like it's melting on my skin."

They all walked to Lucy, "Okay, for magic training we will need to hike over to the waterfalls. There we will do some meditating, we meditate every morning."

They made their way to the falls, "This area was sealed by runes a long time ago, no magic was allowed here. But now, the runes worn off a bit, you can only use a little amount of magic to stay afloat on the water."

They followed her and each stood on a spot, the water reaching their knees and for Wendy, her neck. They each sat on the bottom of the pond near the water fall, Wendy moved to a shallower area so that she can sit without drowning. It wasn't working for any of them except for Lucy. Her body started to glow and she floated onto the surface of the water, the ripples slowly moving away from her calm body.

_Breathe in… Breathe out… In… Out…. _She chanted in her mind as she meditated, thinking back to her old and happy memories with her mom, peaceful times at the guild and the kiss with Rogue. She nearly blushed and snapped her calm façade because of the thought.

Erza slowly started to drift upwards, her magic shining a soft dance of blue and red. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of her friends, her guild, her life and her love… Jellal, she thought of the peaceful times and not so peaceful times, to her, both mattered to her.

The two girls were the only ones that managed to meditate properly during that time period. Gray stayed behind to work on it a little more and Happy stayed to pull him back up if needed. The rest moved to a place surrounded by trees and each tree had targets, "It's time for some target practice. Hit each bull's eye and you pass, however if you miss, you must run around the lake three times and then meditate for another 30 minutes before returning." She explained, "Begin!"

Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned three blades for each target, hitting two exactly but missed the third by an inch. She didn't complain as she reequipped back into her usual attire and began the long sprint.

Natsu shot flame balls at each target, not really focusing after being in the water too long. For once, he actually focused on something and tried to meditate properly, but he couldn't do it. All of the flames missed the targets, but instead of getting ready to run, he was interrupted by Lucy.

"I want you to just meditate for now, no running. Meditating helps control your magic, that's why Erza was able to do it quickly. She had to learn to control her magic, she needs to imagine each detail of her armor and replace it with the clothes she was originally wearing. If she makes a mistake, the transformation would fail." Lucy explained, "Gray understood and tried harder. Listen, you won't be able to complete this part without being able to meditate, knowing you, control is not a thing you would like to learn, but you must."

Natsu hesitated before running off in the other direction, back to the water falls. He prays to be able to do it, and show Lucy that he was worthy and strong… _'Why do I want to impress her? She doesn't even like me anyways, so there's no point… Why does my body want to try harder when she's not satisfied…?'_

…

**A/N:** Pretty long chapter, I know. But I thought I should make it up to you guys for not updating for so long. I hoped you enjoyed reading~! Please review to tell me! XD

…

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	11. Introducing Anne!

**A/N: **_**Yo~! Another update here! In this chapter, I'm happy to introduce WolfieANNE's OC! **_

She has kindly offered her character to this story, and I was happy to put her in here. Anne's a very strong mage! Trust me. XD

Enjoy~!

**Warning: **This was NOT beta-read.

…

Gray finally emerged from the pond, now able to properly control his magic, "Yes!" He ran all the way to where Lucy and Wendy were. Wendy was aiming for her next target while Lucy was just sitting on a rock seeming to meditate.

She opened her eyes when she sensed Gray approaching, "Did you finish?"

"Yup." He replied, his hands twitching to actually use magic.

"Okay, focus on the targets; hit three on the bull's eye. You win miss once, and you need to run around the lake three times and meditate for another 30 minutes. Good Luck, Gray!"

"Thanks," The tips of his ears tinted from Lucy's smile, "_Ice Make: Lance!"_ He shouted as he shot three lances made of ice.

One bull's eye….

Second bull's eye….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Third bull's eye.

"I did it!" Gray wondered why the others weren't able to do it. He turned to watch Wendy try to hit the last target. It missed.

"Sorry, Wendy, can you run around the lake once?" Lucy sympathized with her, so she decided to lessen the load.

"No! I'm gonna run around it three times, like everyone else~!" The determination on the young girl's eyes shone through.

Lucy laughed at the girl's reaction, "Sure, why not." And Wendy took off, "Congrats, Gray."

"Thanks, I didn't really need to try; it was like the magic knew where to hit after I focused on the target. It just… flowed." He explained, looking at his palm.

"I know, that's how it's supposed to feel." She smiled, impressed with Gray, it took her a few days to master meditating but Gray accomplished it in an hour.

Suddenly, the bushes around them moved, they turned around frantically, trying to face the source of the noise. After a little bit, an unconscious girl fell through them. Her brown hair muddled and filled with blades of grass and leaves, her breathing was shallow and short. Her shorts slightly torn and her leather jacket splattered with dirt and mud.

The pair immediately ran over to check on her, Lucy tried to wake her up while gray held her neck, checking for a pulse, "She's alive." He announced after a few seconds.

Lucy let out a few held breaths, "Good," She felt her magic flow once more, through her body and into her palms as she began to unleash her Sky Dragon Slayer magic, in the form of healing magic.

Slowly, the cuts that were once visible on her exposed thighs and legs closed and her breathing once more stabilized, "Done." Lucy lifted her palms from the still unconscious brunette. They carried her back to the camp while Natsu and the others were still meditating.

…

_Blink, Blink, Blink._

The brunette slowly sat up, realizing that she wasn't where she was before, "Excuse me, where am I?"

"You are at our camp," Lucy answered after re-bandaging some deeper cuts that didn't heal, "I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

"Name's Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster," Gray answered from where he was sitting, "You?"

"Catherine Anne Celestine, call me Anne." She replied after a few seconds of thought, "Thank you for saving me."

"No prob." Lucy replied shortly, "Mind to tell us why you were there, Anne?"

Silence, Anne didn't answer and just kept her mouth shut, "Sorry, I won't butt into your life."

"Thank you, but I need to leave." She tipped her head before trying to get off the bed, unfortunately, her legs raked in pain and the horrible sensation spread throughout her body, "Ah!" She screeched in pain. Her body slowly tumbled to the ground but Lucy managed to catch her in time.

"Are you okay?" A worried expression plastered on Lucy face.

"Fine," She said quietly before pulling herself back onto the bed, even without saying Lucy sill realized that although she needed help, she won't ask for it and she won't say that it hurt.

"Okay then," The blonde relented and went back to bandaging her leg, "May I ask again why you're here, in this forest?"

"I'm looking for someone."

For the rest of the hour, silence was sounded, the sound of breathing and pages flipping filled the air, the rest of the gang didn't return yet as they were still focusing on their meditating.

"Wait, I got it!' Gray suddenly shouted, "You're The Ice Maiden!"

"Yes, I am." The Ice Maiden was known for her protectiveness over friends and family, as well as her dangerous ice magic that freezes everything in their path when she's enraged.

"I've heard of that name," Lucy hummed in thought, "The Ice Maiden, huh? Do you know anyone by the name of Roselle?"

"Roselle Valentine Blood? " Anne asked, "I know her."

"I think, she has many names," Gray said, "Her Chosen name is the Guardian of Blood, but everyone knows her as the Archangel, the angel that brings evil to their knees."

"I don't care, but if you know where she is, then I'll do whatever." Anne proposed.

"I don't know where she is now, but in two months, we are going to travel to Magnolia to meet up with her. If you'd like, you can come with us." Lucy said, "But… only if you help me train the mages here." Lucy already sensed the amount of magical aura from the girl when she first saw her; she knows that Anne is a very strong mage, capable of probably holding her own against Natsu or even Erza.

"Do you promise that I'll see Rose?"

"Yes, I swear." Lucy replied with a stern look in her eyes.

"Then okay, I'll help."

…

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it! Please review to tell me and I'll see ya later!

…

******Check my profile for all of the information to contact me, or to keep up with my life and all updates. (Sneak peeks as well) ;)**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: **

_**SOOOOO SORRY GUYS~! I know, I haven't been updating at all lately. But I have my reasons.**_

_**I have been working on a new story (it has 4 chapters now XD) and a new one-shot project (check my google+ page to get the summary and sneak peek. XD)**_

_**Oh, and I wrote the new chapter of Mesmerized already.**_

_**...**_

Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something, I need help with the name of the new story. Please PM or review saying that you want to help, and I'll tell you about it. I want to keep the story and one-shot secret for now.

You can always submit your ideas to Twitter, Google+ Page or my Ask account. If you want to do that instead of reviewing or PM-ing. Just check my profile for the info.

Thanks a lot in advance.

_**Rosella6199**_


End file.
